Highschool for Jenny and Zap
by Destiny56067
Summary: I want to do a high school version of Zap and Jenny! :D Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey! There is the new kid!" someone shouted. Jenny swung her head back to see nothing but a cluster of people gathering around someone. He was pushing his way out and Jenny saw bright blue eyes, messy brown hair, and... wings? Yup Jenny saw wings no doubt.

"Hey Zap, you are next to my locker!"someone cried out!

"_Zap?"_ She thought "_Funny name."_ But she liked this boy. Whether she shows it or not. Jenny grabbed her books and hurried off to class when someone touched her shoulder causing her to jump, and drop her books.

"BREAM!" She scolded as she began to pick up her books.

"Sorry Jenny." This was Bream, Jenny's best friend and also a pain in the butt sometimes.

"Any way did you see we're having a school dance!" squealed Bream

"Ya. That's nice." Jenny mumbled

"See the new kid yet?" asked Bream

"Ya." Jenny mumbled

"And...?"

"And... what?" questioned Jenny

"You like him don't you? Bream snorted

Jenny blushed, Bream always knew if she had a crush on someone but Jenny wasn't going to let Bream on this.

"No." sputtered Jenny.

"Well anyway, later I have math." sighed Bream

"Bye." Jenny mumbled as she headed to reading.

Once she got to class she sat down and stared at her notes. She had forgotten to study for her test and was panicky about that. Jenny was going over her notes when...

"ATTENTION!" snapped the teacher as Jenny fell out of her seat causing a series of uproar of laughter.

"We have a new student." the teacher went on, "This is Zap Monogan."

Jenny scrambled to find her notes and then popped back up sliding into her chair.

"Zap, sit by Jenny."

"Who?" Zap questioned

"That girl." The teacher replied staring at Jenny who was scrambling to find her notes.

Zap walked over and said, "Here are your notes." handing her her notes.

"Thanks." She mumbled quietly

Zap noticed the girl was sweating a lot.

"What's up?" Zap asked

"Forgot to study for the test." Jenny answered quiet enough so the teacher won't here.

"We will not have our test today because of the new student." announced the teacher making Jenny sigh in relief.

* * *

After the lesson with Zap.

"_She was cute." _thought Zap after he left the room. He couldn't stop thinking about Jenny with those pretty emerald eyes, blue hair-

His thoughts were interrupted when he bumped into something hard,

"OOMF" Zap muffled. A wall stood in front of him.

" Oh, wow." He mumbled as he strolled away to P.E.

* * *

Jenny felt her legs move her to the library and quietly started searching out a book until she heard the door swing open. She hid behind a shelf and over heard the schools bully, Peter walk in with his posse.

"So who are you gonna ask to the dance?" one of his friend called out.

"Jenny." Peter flatly said making Jenny's eyes swell.

She waited till they left and knew she missed social studies.

Jenny couldn't think about the school's bully and her on... on a DATE?

* * *

Jenny raced down the hall to lunch and met Bream halfway there.

"Where were you during social studies?" Bream started spilling questions out.

Jenny told her what happened leaving Bream's mouth ajar.

"What am I to do?" Jenny sputtered in a broken voice.

"Well just reject him every time." Bream answered

"Ya well, I don't want my head shoved in the toilet." Jenny said sarcastically

"Good point." Bream tapped her foot and got an idea.

"I know!" Bream excitedly said, "Get yourself a date!"

"Like that's going to happen" mumbled the clone

"Everyone wants to go with her." Jenny pointed at the most popular-and meanest girl in the school

"Maybe if your luc-" Bream was interrupted by Jenny

"Have I ever been lucky with guys? NO." Jenny could feel the anger boiling inside her rising and rising. She counted to ten and let out a calm breath.

"OK, I will give it a shot but who do I ask?" The clone whispered just so Bream could hear.

"I know you should ask-"


	2. Happy ever After

"Zap" Bream finished her answer.

Jenny cocked one eyebrow up and asked

"Why exactly?"

"Well you like him don't you?" smirked the fish girl

"Maybe." blushed Jenny causing Bream to raise one eyebrow

"Fine, I will ask him." Jenny reluctantly muttered.

"Good, now go! I will get your lunch for you!" shouted Bream

"OK! But no fish!" Jenny shouted out in the hall

* * *

Zap was in the locker room sweating like crazy while Peter and his pack of wolves came in.

"Hey who are you asking to the dance?" asked someone behind him.

"Jenny you moron."

At this Zap's eyes bulged. He was going to ask Jenny to the dance!

"Hey I was going to ask Jenny to the dance." Zap shouted

"Look guys it's the new wimp!" Peter smirked

Zap felt himself burst with anger and soon he was butting heads with Peter. Zap had to let it out and he transformed into that gigantic bug that made Peter white with fear.

Zap charged down a wall and where Jenny was looking for him. The bug pounced onto Jenny who looked like she was going to scream her lungs out. Zap transformed back to himself leaving both of there mouth ajar.

Jenny started crying and ran out of the building.

Zap began to chase her but her legs moved faster than his. They ran all the way to a cliff.

"Look, Jenny I'm-" He was cut of when the rock under Jenny broke and she dived into the water.

Zap flew down into the water not thinking about his safety as Jenny was struggling to get out of the water. She choked and passed out. Next thing she knew she was covered with Zap's shirt wrapped around her coughing violently.

"Jenny?"

"Yes?" She croaked as she sat up.

"I'm really sorry about what happened." Zap began "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me.

Jenny leaned in and kissed Zap. At first it was soft and tender but then it became hungry. Zap's tongue started playing with Jenny's" Jenny pulled away and asked.

"What do you take that as?"

"A yes."


End file.
